User blog:IRossieBearxO/syndicate~
if you read this please, listen to the fray - syndicate. the song matches ny story thank you, she toss and turned during the late bight, trying to fight off the nightmare that she have been having for the past month. " Cam! " Maya yelled with sweat and tears running down her face " Maya, are you okay? " Katie yelled while bursting into her home with a concerned face " I saw him, I saw Cam in my dream again , he held my face, I felt it, then he disappeared " Maya answered whiling crawling into a ball sobbing. " Oh, Maya " Katie said while trying to comfort her distraught sister. " I miss him so much " Maya replied whiling holding on to her sister. " I know, we all do, but the way to cope with losing him is memories even if they are dreams, don't reject them maya, they're all you have now of him, memories and dreams, now go to bed you'll be fine, if not, just be fine for cam, Okay? " Katie said whiling lifting her sister's chin up and wiping the tears off her face. " I'll try, I'll try everything in my strength " Maya respond while her sister walked out of her room. she slept back into her dream, once again he was there, covered with his hockey jersey, the same outfit he was wearing when they discovered his body, he smiled and walked towards her. " Katie said I shouldn't reject you in my dreams, because this is the only way i see you, I wish it wasn't that Cam, Please come back Cam, for me? I need you so much right now " Maya said with tears started in her eyes again. " That isn't true Maya, Im every where you go, I'll always be, I'm always going be there with you even though you may not physical see me, my spirit will be there when you play cello , please, unlike me, you're strong, you were strong for the both of us, you can always be, please for me, be strong, Im sorry that my choice of taking my life has affected you so greatly, but I wasn't happy, the only thing that made me happy was my family back home and you, you were everything that defined happiness in my life maya, you'll always be, please, just be happy for me, smile, show that beautiful smile even though its hard, just for me please, everything will be fine, we'll reunite once again, but just not now, one day we will, but just not now, but for now, just be strong, just not for you, but for the both of us, just remember, everything we did before I died, keep me in your memories, sleep with hoot every night, don't delete any reminding photos or video of us, everytime you miss me just watch them, it will be like I never left you, please, just for me hold on to the memories.. I love you so much Maya, Im so sorry, I'll see you in your next dream.. " Cam said as he kissed her forehead and disappeared once again . " I'll be strong just for you Cam, I promise, I'l keep every memory close to my heart " Maya cried. The sun shined on her face, she yawned and opened her eyes, and turned to looked, and noticed hoot next to her tucked in, She smiled and whispered " Cam" Category:Blog posts